Final Defiance
by Swef Elizzy
Summary: By the time Merlin reaches Camlann, he has thought about and decided against hiding anymore. After watching the battle for a while and growing bored, he decided to make an appearance. See everyones various reactions, epic battles between Merlin and Morgana that may surprise you, betting knights and a singing Muscle-Men.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello all fellow Fanfictioners!_**

**_So this is my version of the final episode of Merlin. I know there are a lot of them but for annoying reasons unknown, they always seems to end in the Merthur style and honestly I'm sick of it; so I did one of my own. _**

**_Updates should be between 3-5 days apart but 1 week TOPS! _**

**_As per usual, all types of Reviews are welcome._**

**_Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC (at least the TV bit does) and to the legends and myths and stories. I don't own anything but my words. _**

**_Now enough of this small talk and onto the story =D_**

* * *

**Final Defiance **

_A Merlin fanfic_

As Merlin raced towards Camlann, he could almost imagine the battle raging over the hill between the hoof beats. _Cl-clump_, the Saxons charging. _Cl-clump,_ the battle cry sounding. _Cl-clump,_ swords clanging together. _Cl-clump,_ breath catching. _Cl-lump_, swords thrust through bodies. _Cl-clump,_ the soft crash as they fell to their knees, aware for only an instant what had happened.

Different ideas were forming in his mind about ways he could arrive at the battle: use the aging spell and arrive as Dragoon, stay hidden atop the cliff and help from a distance, simply run through the crowd helping wherever he could, get to Arthurs side and let the prat do whatever he would do when he found out about his magic...

Deciding on the first, he started to mutter the enchantment, onto the last syllable when he was rudely interrupted by a loud "YARRRRRRRRRRRR" from the trees just ahead of him.

Running from their hiding place in the bushes were three Saxons, waving swords and maces wildly round their heads like a ribbon dancer with no grace.

Oh how they wish they wish they had come a mere second later. Merlin, Halfway through the aging spell immediately switched to another but, as the Saxon were soon to find, the two spells didn't mix all that well.

In the end, all the leader saw was a speeding horse, a bewildered rider and his companions bursting into hysterical laughter (hey even Saxons know when something's funny).

As Merlin reached the cliff edge of Camlann, Merlin quickly realised Camelot's Knights were outnumbered almost 4-1. Craning his neck to see over a large boulder, he was relieved to see that Arthur had got his message and a portion of knights- led by Percival- were slowly dispatching the Saxons coming through the path Merlin had told Arthur about.

However, as he watched how the battle was going and he saw how the Camelot Knights were slowly getting the upper-hand, he found himself contemplating weather or not he should save Camelot with a snap of his fingers killing hundreds, or let Camelot suffer great loss but not deflate their ego by letting them fight themselves. He watch for a while more then decided that as he had saved Camelot so many times that they could do this one by themselves. All he had to do was sit down and enjoy the show of knights and Saxons running around like crazed chickens and bashing each other on the head and join in when Morgana did.

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

Oh how he regretted that decision.

It was getting kinda' tedious: Leon survived a fatal wound, proving Merlin's theory that he was immortal, Gwaine smiled charmingly as he flirted with all the opposition, making them loose their concentration before stabbing then through the chest (You'd think they had learnt after the tenth one), Percival gave then bear hugs and suffocated them ten at a time, and Arthur was being his usual pratness; he'd seen it all before.

"Oh, screw this," Merlin muttered darkly, as he stepped out from behind the rock.

* * *

Arthur had stopped counting the number of Saxons who met the tip of his sword. After only two minutes, all the faces started to blur together. Not that he ever really had a good look at their faces; when you have another enemy charging at you in all their bloody glory, you don't really have the time to register the details.

But for some reason, his thoughts strayed to what Merlin would say if he could see the bloodshed. He knew the servant had stuck by him all the previous times he rode out to fight someone or something; why would this time be any different? And to go off on a mere errand…

But Arthur couldn't afford to get distracted. With Gwaine to his left, Leon to his right, Percival and countless other knights that were here because of their love for his kingdom, he couldn't let them down because his manservant was not there with him. So he kept fighting, forcing his emotions to the back of his mind where they whispered but were drowned by the screams of war.

He didn't know how long it was until Percival joined with the trio, and they once again started fighting exactly like they had those countless times in the woods…Almost.

Without Merlin hiding in the grass or behind a tree or boulder, it wasn't quite the same.

There it was again. Why did it only hit him now how much he needed that idiot of a servant? Without Merlin, it felt like a piece of him was missing, like he had lost his other half, like a coin cut in half…

Arthur was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden shout of "SIRE" from his right and Leon's blade materialised in front of his face, stopping a sword aimed for his neck.

Gwaine who was currently free of any opponents turned to him and said "we all feel the loss of Merlin but right now we need to focus."

_Am I so easy to read?_

"Yes Princess, you are," Gwaine said nonchalantly.

_Damn it. Wait… How-?_

"You're an open book Princess. Get over it."

_Oh really. _Arthur smirked. _Gwaine is a stupid ass who can't sing any drinking songs and smells like elderberries. _

"Sure you're not thinking 'bout yourself Princess," Gwaine's cheeky reply sounded.

"Why you little-"

"Sire! You need to concentrate!" Leon shouted while deflecting another blade aimed for Arthur.

"You're right, of course you're right. We need to fight for Camelot and-"

But at that moment he had glanced over Gwaine's shoulder and saw a shadowy figure standing on an outcrop of rock that looked suspiciously like…

The silhouette outstretched his hand yelled a few words Arthur couldn't hear but by the flash of gold in his eyes, knew they had just cast the spell that had sent 20 Saxons flying through the air.

"Is that…" Arthur started.

"Holy mother of magic!" Gwaine exclaimed. "That's _Merlin_"

And for the next 20 seconds, the fight became considerably less metallic and more a low hum of muttering as the knights tried to figure out who the familiar figure was, and the Saxons wondered what type of sorcerer helped a kingdom that would burn him at the stake if they got his hands on him.

Their musings were interrupted, however, by Morgana's screech of "_EMRYS!"_

At this, the main shock wore off and the Camelotian knights started to gain the upper hand. Although there were many more Saxons than the knights, with the help of this "Emrys", they seemed to be slowly decreasing their numbers.

Every so often, Arthur would see Merlin raise the staff he had in his hand and send a few Saxons flying. Arthur, however, didn't have time to think about the fact that Merlin was a sorcerer but if he did he suspected he would have punched him. _How could he have kept a secret like that under the nose of my father?_

But as he thought about it, maybe he didn't. He could recall several times Merlin had said he had magic but he had just looked past it. _A servant who trips over his own feet wouldn't have been able to keep a secret like that… right?_

But again, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed so obvious. Every hunting trip where bandits attacked them, a tree branch happened to fall and hit the person who was about to run one of the knights through. And who was always there?

The answer came to him before he had finished asking it. _Merlin._

_Oh, God I'm an idiot. _

"That you are Princess."

Arthur cursed under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chap No 2! And on time as well! This chapter includes the promised singing muscle-men and epic Mergana battles. Although it's still quite short, this is the longest chapter i've ever written! Exciting right? _**

**_The next update will probably be bordering on a full week seeing I have two assignments to do for NCEA Level 1 so i will be focusing on those but for now enjoy the newest addition. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not and have never owned Merlin._**

* * *

**_Final Defiance _**

_A Merlin fanfic_

Merlin was quite enjoying the priceless look on Arthurs face. Although, knowing Arthur, he would get over his shock quite quickly and would probably be getting a fist (or even worse; a spoon) to the face before he would be sentenced to the stocks for eternity.

He was, however, prevented from imagining further gruesome punishments as a larger and slightly mutilated Athusia came flying around the cliffs edge, screeching loudly. He quickly cleared his thoughts and focused on sending the confused dragon away.

"_Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! Weas!_"

Everyone watched in confusion and the white dragon wailed words that thankfully only Merlin could understand -where the young dragon learnt those words Merlin would never know; the phrase was so colourful that it would add words to _Gwaine's_ vast vocabulary.

As soon as the White Dragon was out of Merlin's eyesight, he called on his Dragonlord powers again.

"_O Drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_

Merlin breathed deeply as he finished before turning away from the awed and angry looks he was getting. Turning left, Merlin made his way to the cliff edge then, one by one, created a narrow set of stairs down to the battleground.

The stunned crowd parted silently as Merlin walked to the centre of the flat. After a bit of shuffling, Arthur pushed his way to the front and stood agape at his manservant, who was tapping his foot in a show of impatience and looking at the sky. Eventually, Arthur broke the tense silence with a singe word.

"_Mer_lin?"

Said person jumped and spun to face the King of Camelot.

"Huh? What?" Merlin said.

Arthur glared at him as his knuckles turned white. "What? _WHAT?" _

Many on the battlefield winced in sympathy for whatever pour soul had brought on the kings wrath.

"I _ORDERED_ YOU TO COME AND THEN YOU SAY YOU HAVE TO GO ON AN _ERRAND _AND LEAVE ME TO GO INTO POSSIBLY THE _BIGGEST_ BATTEL IN MY _ENTIRE LIFE_ AND THEN YOU HAVE THE _NERVE_ TO TURN UP IN THE _MIDDLE_ OF THE DAMN_ BATTLE,_ START USING _MAGIC_ AND _THEN_ WE FIND OUT YOUR A BLOODY _DRAGONLORD_ AND YOU COME DOWN HERE AND HAVE THE… THE… _IMPERTINENCE_ TO ASK ME **_WHAT?" _**

Arthur's glare would have scared the Triple Goddess and a braver man than Merlin would be dead a thousand times if looks could kill, but Merlin was so shocked that he simply stood grounded, his mouth opening and closing pointlessly.

Merlin, however, was stopped of saying something- most likely something unintelligible- by a loud screech of "_YOU!" _from somewhere in the Saxon ranks.

A burst of red light split the darkness and flew towards Merlin. Merlin sighed loudly and dramatically before turning, extending an arm and flicking it as the spell reached him. The unknown spell flew off in the direction Merlin sent it and crashed into the cliff face, shaking a few boulders into the saxon ranks.

Merlin winced in sympathy and muttered a quiet "sorry" before turning back to his attacker.

Morgana, looking like the raving lunatic she was, was storming towards Merlin with her hands in fists by her side.

Merlin's eyes grew wide when he saw her murderous expression and took a few hasty steps backwards. After a few steps, he hit the wall of Camelot Knights and was used forwards by a knight Merlin swore he would find and neuter after this whole thing was over.

"YOU _DARE _SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!"

Morgana walked straight to Merlin and whipped him across the cheek with her pale hand. Merlin stumbled back at the impact and fell back onto the Camelot Knight. Merlin glared at him before he could push him back to the crazed witch not six feet away while mental memorising his face for later.

Merlin slowly stood and faced a seething and sparking Morgana. "Umm… Surprise?" Merlin seemed to ask, wiggling his fingers slightly.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE AFTER I LOCKED YOU IN THAT BLASTED CAVE?" Morgan screamed, throwing another ball of some unknown spell at the manservant turned Warlock.

Merlin yelped and dived out of the way and the spell hit the shield of an unsuspecting saxon who echoed Merlin's earlier sound as the shield exploded in his face.

"Don't you know any _nice_ spells?" Merlin muttered, getting of the ground once again.

He flinched as Morgana raised her hand threateningly and all but snarled "answer the question."

Merlin laughed nervously and looked at Morgana innocently. "What would you do if I said Magic?"

Morgana screamed in outrage. "YOU _IDIOT_! You bootless dizzy-eyed _death-token_! YOU wimpled ill-breeding _puttock_!" she screeched.

"Me? _Me _a _Puttock? How DARE YOU? _Thou art a very ragged Wart. Out of my sight. You do infect my eyes!" Merlin bellowed back.

"Away, you bottle-ale rascal, you filthy bung, away!"

"Thou unmuzzled hasty-witted canker-blossom!"

"A weasel hath not such a deal of spleen as you are toss'd with!"

"ruly thou art damned, like an ill-roasted egg, all on one side."

This went on for a while longer and the insults just kept coming. Meanwhile, in the front of the Camelot ranks, Gwaine tugged on Percival's ark and said in a stage whisper, "10 on Merlin."

Percival snorted. "Are you _kidding_? If there is one thing I have learnt from you, it's that you _never_ insult a woman. 10 on Morgana."

"Nah," Leon said from beside Percival. "I may have grown up with Morgana and _know_ that she has some good insults but i'm putting my money on Arthur interrupting in three-"

"IF THOU WILT NEEDS MARRY, MARRY A FOOL; FOR WISE MEN KNOW WELL ENOUGH WHAT MONSTERS YOU MAKE OF THEM!"

" -two- "

"THOU WARPED EARTH-VEXING STRUMPET!"

" -one- "

"YOU ARE AS A CANDLE, THE BETTER BURNT OUT1"

" -Now."

"ENOUGH!" Arthur exploded. "YOU ARE BOTH LEATHER-JERKIN, CRYSTAL-BUTTON, KNOT-PATED, ADGITATING, PUKE-STOCKING, CADDIS-GARTER, SMOOTH-TONGUE, CORPSE-BREATH WORMS! NOW _SHUT UP!" __(1)_

Merlin and Morgana jumped and looked at Arthur with wide eyes while Gwaine looked at Leon with adoring eyes and proclaimed, "you're my hero!"

Merlin and Morgana blinked at him several times before coming to a silent agreement; truce for now, lets kill Arthur.

Arthur, however, was saved by a steady beating that was slowly getting louder. Merlin grinned largely and looked back at the sky before frowning slightly.

"Oh, um," he started. "You might want to blend in for a little bit Morgana; our visitor doesn't really like you." Merlin smiled slightly at her confused expression and turned to the Knights and Saxons. "Oh, and you might want to take a few steps back."

"What? Why?" Arthur asked, his still strong glare being replaced by a confused look.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Warlock here. I know everything so just do it."

Arthur gave him an "are you an idiot" look before stepping back a few paces.

Morgana, however, scowled. "I will _not _take orders from the likes of yo-"

Merlin scoffed and casually waved a hand and an invisible force pushed her back into the hastily retreating Saxons.

The beating- which sounded suspiciously like wings- continued to grow louder until with an almighty _CRASH, _a large golden Dragon landed in the middle of the ring of warriors.

Several people fell over at the impact of the landing while others were able to keep their balance before staring at the dragon in awe. Arthur simply gaped, then his eyes widened.

"_You,_" Arthur snarled.

"Indeed young one, me indeed," Kilgharrah mused.

"I thought I killed you?"

"Obviously not."

"B- But Merlin said-"

"You think you killed it? Oh Arthur you couldn't be more wrong. You just poked him with a stick that mad it mad," Merlin said cheerfully.

"W- _WHAT? MER_LIN!"

"Oh come _on_ Arthur! Do you _honestly_ believe that I would let you kill the last of my kin? Really, how thick can you-"

"ENOUGH!" Morgana finally exploded as she got up from her position on the ground. Merlin and Arthur, who had both forgotten she was there, jumped and spun around. "I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU REPELLED MY ATTACK _AND_ WHERE YOU SENT MY DRAGON!" she screamed, much to the despair of many ears.

"_Your _Dragon?" Merlin scoffed. "Oh Morgana, I thought you'd know better than to pin a Dragon on a Dragonlord," Merlin smirked.

"Well I- Wait, WHAT!? The last Dragonlord is dead!" Morgana screeched.

"Hmm, debateable," Merlin said casually, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What!? How!?" Arthur and Morgana screamed together.

"Well, the Dragonlord ability is passed down from Father to Son."

"That doesn't exactly explain how another Dragonlord is in existence," Arthur tapped his foot in annoyance.

Merlin grinned. "So you want the full explanation eh? Well then, when a man loves a woman and they come together in lust and desire… come on Arthur you should know this what do you do with your wife every other day?"

Arthur turned beet red. "Well- I- Um-"

"They _do_ poetry of course," Gwaine muttered to Leon, who failed horribly to hide a grin.

"_When a maaaaan, loves a womaaan, yeah,_" Percival sang loudly.

Everyone on the battle field stared at him. "You can _sing_?" Gwaine asked loudly.

"Umm… Yeah?" Percival seemed to ask.

"Woo. ENCORE," came a voice from within the Saxon ranks along with loud and enthusiastic clapping.

"_Let me tell ya 'bout the birds and the bees and the flowers and the trees. And the moon up above. And a thing called love." _

Scattered clapping was heard throughout the battlefield as he finished before it was broken by Arthurs loud screech.

"_MER_LIN!" Arthur screamed (in a very many way of course, he didn't sound like girl at all, at least that's what they told him after), his blush spreading down his neck.

"What? You know it's true. Or do you mean to tell me you mean to tell me you have been married over _three_ years to a fairly pretty girl, and you haven't even-"

"_Merlin_," Arthur growled.

Yep. There it was. The 'you-are-in-so-much-trouble-and-you-will-be-in-the-stocks-for-a-month' voice. This was just too much fun.

"_You're _a Dragonlord? Balinor war your _father_?"

"Yep," Merlin said cheerfully.

"But- but-" Morgana stuttered.

"It's honestly not that hard to understand. As I said before, when a man and a woman come together in lust and desire -here Merlin ignored Arthurs growl- and the Male happens to be a Dragonlord, then a son is born and will inherit his power when he dies. Simple."

"Bu- but-"

"Do I _really _have to explain it _again_?"

Morgana simply looked at him, mouth agape. Merlin groaned and the sound of his palm hitting his forehead echoed though the plain.

* * *

_**(1) I asked my sister for some of the best insults she could think of and she gave me the idea to look up some Shakespearian insults so that's where I found most of them apart form the corpse-breath worm part which is from Percy Jackson. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So... Life sucks right now... academically anyway.**_

_**That's **_**_pretty much all I can say apart from the fact that i'm doing exams based for people 2 years older than me _and _my teachers want me to try doing the exams for the year after that so.. my life is based around studying. _**

**_This was one of those 'do five minutes here and there' chapters but as my mum and dad are looking over my shoulder at what I'm doing..._**

**_Enjoy the final chapter and apologies if it's short and brief. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._**

* * *

**_Final Defiance _**

A Merlin fanfic

It was approximately 4 hours, 38 minutes and 12 seconds later that things started to heat up for our favourite Warlock.

Merlin continued to try and explain the creation of a Dragonlord to a dumbstruck Morgana while Arthur was continuously muttering "should have realised," "should have told me," "Merlin has magic" and "the _idiot_" under his breath. The Knights and Saxons had bullied some of the sorcerers scattered among the ranks into making a temporary stage out of the cliff face and were halfway through _"Knights and Saxons got Talent"_ while Gwaine was happily taking bets on who would win (our favourite singing muscle-man was among the favourites!) while Sir leon and three other randomly chosen people judged.

A group of Saxons were in the middle of doing a dance number which was sort of a mix of cheerleading with one guy off the the side continuously squealing "it's all about the spirit! S-P-I-R-I-T _spirit!" _and a more acrobatic version of hip-hop.

Finally, an extremely annoyed Merlin let out a frustrate yell and said "If everyone came here to have a chat, we might as well have stayed home. I _refuse _to answer one more _stupid _question about my creation and i will _not _stay here all day to talk to the enemy if i can have this over with in a matter of _seconds _if i so choose to!"

Merlin was breathing hard as everyone stared at him in disbelief. Finally, Morgana turned away from him and nodded once at the saxons. They looked at each other, shrugged, then turned away and walked a short way back the way they came. This left the saxons in a long, thick line. Arthur realised what this meant and called to the Knights.

"ON ME!" he yelled.

All the knights redrew their swords and faced the saxons while Morgana looked on with barely suppressed glee. "You ask for a fight and that is what you get _Emrys."_

Arthur looked at the sister he used to know and his sword dropped to his side.

"What happened to you Morgana?" Arthur asked, pain in his every syllable. "You've become worse than the man who started this, worse than our fath-"

"_DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT TYRANT! I AM TRYING TO REVERSE WHAT HE HAS DONE."_

Arthur took a step closer to the seething Morgana and looked her dead in the eye. "You have slaughtered not only the- the-"

Arthur broke off with a thoughtful face and turned to Merlin. "Tell me, what do you call people without magic?" he asked.

Merlin thought for a moment before replying slowly. "I think we generally call them 'those without magic' or 'non-magical'. We should probably have a name for them though… how about… _Muggle?"_

Arthur looked at Merlin with a '_really?_' look on his face but turned around and continued anyway. "The _Muggles_ that have hated and rejected you for what you have, but to _kill your own people _who followed all your orders and thought you a gift to magic? At least Uther _believed_ everyone he killed was for a proper reason."

"And if I hadn't fought for the freedom of my kin? Hadn't made some sacrifices? What would have happened then, huh? They would have all been _SLAUGHTERED!" _Morgana screamed.

"You're wrong Morgana. If you hadn't turned evil for the so called "freedom" you will give to magic users and made me believe the words of my father to be true, the ban of magic might have been lifted by now, and all the people you have killed may have been spared."

Morgana screeched in anger and sent a spell flying at Arthur. In a split second, Merlin was in front of him and a shield stopped the spell millimetres from his face. His expression hardened as he turned to Morgana.

"You've taken it too far now Morgana. I can understand killing those with magic who, even though they are your kin, have a chance to fight back, but to target someone powerless and ignorant against what they are facing. I'll _murder_ you in your _sleep_. No… I'll turn you into a _flea_, a _harmless_ little flea, and then I'll put that flea in a box, and then I'll put that box inside of another box, and then I'll send it to myself, and when it arrives… -here Merlin broke off and laughed maniacally- _I'll smash it with a hammer! _It's brilliant, brilliant, _brilliant_ I tell you! _Genius_ I say!" **(Yzma quote anyone?)**

Merlin continued laughing as all the knights looked at him in worry. As his cackle slowly died down, Arthur asked the question everyone was thinking. "Um, Merlin? Are you… um, mentally stable right now. Because you just sounded a bit like a mix of Morgana and Cornelius Sigan and we really don't want someone like that around at the moment."

Morgana ignored Arthurs input and looked at Merlin, laughing maniacally. "_You_?" she asked. "You may be the great Emrys, but even you can't take a hundred sorcerers at once. What gives you the _right _ to say you can even _wield _the power you possess?"

"Oh, for goodness sake," Merlin muttered. "This time I am saying it once and once _only_!"

Merlin then held out his hands and muttered a few words. His eyes flashed gold once, twice, then retained the vibrant glow of Magic. A small sphere of pure, sparking, golden magic appeared in his hands before expanding and surrounding Merlin in a golden glow. Slowly, Merlin's feet left the ground and pulses of light flashed around him. He came to a stop a few metres above the ground and looked Morgana, who was staring at him with her jaw on the rocky ground and her eyes popping out of her head.

"I am Emrys," Merlin stated, his voice low, dangerous and generally epic. "Leader of the Druids. I am the Heir of Balinor, Lord of the Dragons. I am the Warlock of Prophesies, Protector of The Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon. "

Everyone stared at him as he floated in the air for a few moments longer before slowly floating back to the ground. Science held Camlann in its grasp…

Until it was broken by a loud scoff.

"Bloody idiotic show pony," Arthur said while glaring daggers at the smirking Warlock.

Merlin grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, it got the message across right?"

Arthur scoffed again and crossed his arms, glaring off to the side.

Morgana stared agape at Merlin, not knowing quite what to say. So, obviously, she does the stupidest thing that was humanly possible.

"_ATTACK!_"

Merlin stared at her, taken aback. "Are you _kidding _me?"

Arthur held his sword aloft. "I told you she cast crazy."

Merlin gave him a look that clearly said; I_ don't need a prat like you to tell me that._

As Merlin scanned the advancing crowd, he noticed three things; 1) Many saxons were just following Morgana's order with a "_WTF_" look and shrugging shoulders, 2) Many of the saxons sent him wary looks that portrayed fear, awe and wariness and 3) many of them supported a sort of deformed Druid symbol.

This gave Merlin a crazy, idiotic, reckless and possibly genius idea.

"Wait one mo'," he said to Arthur as he walked alone to the from of the Camelot ranks. Once again, Merlin muttered a few words and magic surrounded him again. He faced the wary looking saxon crowds and once again spoke in the low, commanding and simply epic voice.

"As your lord of magic, I command all magic users to cease attacking the men under the protections of your King."

A wave of pure magic shot over the charging soldiers. Nothing happened for a moment and Arthur was about to give the order to attack before, one by one, a great portion of Morgana's army bowed deeply and lowered their stances including one ex-knight of Camelot but not without an exclamation of "damn you Emrys" as his sword hit the floor.

Most notable was Morgana, who was standing with er arm outstretched, mouth forming sentences of gibberish as she attempted to attack Merlin, Arthur and everyone else that she could see. As she realised her magic was gone, she screamed a string or curses (they now knew where Athusia got her vocabulary from), then promptly burst into tears repeating "my magic, my beautiful magic. _Gone_," under her breath.

Arthur looked over the now harmless array of sorcerers with his mouth hanging open. Gwaine whistled lowly with a low murmur of "well I'll be damned."

Leon and the other three judges of the talent conquest conversed in rapid tones before announcing as one "we have our winner!" while Percival pouted and the odd cheerleaderish saxon burned into tears muttering "but we had more _spirit!_"

Merlin touched back on the ground and looked over the crowds, his colbat blue eyes portraying his grin that he was covering with a serious mask.

"You got some power there mate," Gwaine said cheerfully, collecting all his winnings _("i just _knew_ Merlin would go all BOOM! POW! and outshine everyone!). _

"Honestly," Merlin said, stunned. "I didn't think that would work."

Arthur's jaw clicked back into place as he slowly turned to his manservant. "_You didn't think it would work." _

Merlin turned to Arthur grinning before he looked at his expression. The grin fell from his face like an avalanche.

"Umm… Arthur?" Merlin asked, hesitantly.

"You _didn't_ know if it would work?" Arthur repeated, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Umm… Yeah? But, it did work so, no harm done right?" Merlin asked, slightly confused as to Arthur's mood.

"And because you decided to just to test it out then and there while we had several hundred saxons waving weapons and screaming bloody murder at us and are being ordered around by my psycho-maniac sister who is constantly trying to kill me and take over my kingdom?" Arthur ranted in disbelief and slight anger.

"Umm… Yeah?" Merlin said again.

Arthur growled low in his throat. "You endangered _all_ of my Knights."

Merlin gulped audibly. "Run?" he asked.

Arthur glared at him. "That would be smart, but you _will stay where you are_," he ordered.

"Um, yeah, I think I'll pass."

And as the last order that the great and powerful Emrys repeatedly disobeyed as the kings manservant was that and to "_GET YOUR GREAT AND POWERFUL GIRLY BUTT BACK HERE NOW!"_

* * *

**_So... I agree with you if you say that was anti-climax but it was the first and most finished way I could think of in the time I had. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who gave this a go and see you in the (probably distant) future._**


End file.
